cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
VolNation
Nation Information :'' VolNation is a medium sized, mostly developed, and aging nation at 456 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of VolNation work diligently to produce Iron and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. VolNation is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of VolNation has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. VolNation allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. VolNation believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. VolNation will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. National Background VolNation was conceived in the postgame celebration following the Tennesee Lady Vols winning their seventh NCAA Women's Basketball National Championship! Looking for a way to both celebrate the greatness of this achievement, and to create a place where the values of true sportsmanship would be perpetually memorialized, VolNation was born. Through the leadership of Philip The Great, the values of sportsmanship, victory and peace through sports were made the foundation of VolNation. VolNation prefers to let the realm of sports settle our grievances. However, realizing that many other nations may choose less honorable means to resolve disputes, or just act in evil or ignoble manners, VolNation chooses to keep a powerful defensive force under the command of Gen. Davy Crockett Jr., Head of VolNation's armed forces, to enforce more peacable resolutions through sport both at home and in Volunteer assistance to its allies. VolNation is a proud member of NOAH (Nations Of Ascended Honor), as the principles of this alliance (Integrity, Honor, and Respect) match the values encompased by VolNation's values of sportsmanship, victory and peace. Building Projects VolNation is pleased to announce the opening of its multi-use coliseum (Johns Memorial Coliseum, named after a major benefactor which made it's construction possible.) In addition, a new bank has been constructed to assist with ticket revenues at the three sporting facilities. A new School of Sport, for the training of future athletes in the principles of sportsmanship, victory and peace, is now in operation, as is the new VolNation church, an Evangelical Christian institution constructed to help people find ultimate love and peace throught a relationship with Jesus Christ. The new football stadium, Neyland Stadium, is fully in use as the home of the VolNation Mighty Volunteers of the Ark Premier League (found on xperteleven.com), and expects the same with its first stadium, the Thompson-Boling basketball arena, so that the principles of sportsmanship can be celebrated in a variety of arenas. VolNation has also constructed a harbor, so that the VolNavy can sail in and feast on Memphis BBQ when there is a sporting event to be held. Finally, VolNation has an intelligence agency, through which scouting of opposing teams are coordinated. Service to NOAH Philip The Great is now serving as the Director of Finance for NOAH. Previously, he had been elected as a High Court Justice. National Sports VolNation currently is involved in two CN leagues. The first is the Ark Premier League, a open football (soccer) league sponsored by NOAH. The VolNation Mighty Volunteers are the 5-time holders of the Ark Trophy of Glory after winning the 1st, 3rd and 4th, 6th and 7th seasons of the Ark Premier League. The Mighty Volunteers also holds the NOAH Cup trophy from the 5th season, taking it in its inaugural season of competition (season 5). File:Trophynorpa.gif|Ark Trophy of Glory, Season 1 File:Trophynorpa.gif|Ark Trophy of Glory, Season 3 File:Trophynorpa.gif|Ark Trophy of Glory, Season 4 File:TrophyOfHonor.gif|NOAH Cup, Season 5 File:Trophynorpa.gif|Ark Trophy of Glory, Season 6 File:Trophynorpa.gif|Ark Trophy of Glory, Season 7 The VolNation Mighty Volunteers are also represented in the Liga Mundo, an open CN football (soccer) league. The Mighty Volunteers have upheld their winning traditions by taking the World Club Championship honors in each of the first three season of play, and have added Cup victories in the 3rd and 4th seasons, making them the winningest club in Liga Mundo history. File:Manolo_trophy.gif|World Club Champions, Season 1 File:Manolo_trophy.gif|World Club Champions, Season 2 File:Norpatrophy.gif|El Legado Cup, Season 3 File:Manolo_trophy.gif|World Club Champions, Season 3 File:BlueStarTrophy.gif|Invierno Clásico, Season 4 Category:Liga Mundo Category:Soccer teams